User blog:Timefreezer4/Dio VS Alucard Prediction Blog
)]]Hey guys, Time here with another Prediction Blog! For this bout, we have a fearsome duel between 2 of anime's greatest vampires with their ghostly allies by their sides! Today, we have Dio Brando, Bane of the Joestars and Vlad "Alucard" III Dracula, the Bird of Hermes. Will Alucard make Dio c-c-c-check his privilege, or will his efforts be USELESS USELESS USELESS? Dio Brando Dio Brando was born to a low class English couple in the late 1860s. His abusive, alcoholic father Dario Brando hardened Dio, giving birth to his peerless ambition and desire to rise above his lot in life. After poisoning his father at the age of 12, Dio was adopted by an old "friend" of his father's, George Joestar, in hopes of stealing the wealthy Joestar fortune. After 9 years, Dio attempted to poison George to death, only to be foiled by George's son, Jonathan "JoJo" Joestar. In an act of desperation, Dio stabbed George and used his blood to activate an ancient stone mask, which used acupuncture points to transform Dio into a vampire. As a vampire, Dio and JoJo battled until the Joestar mansion burned down, giving JoJo a chance to escape and Dio to build up an army of zombies to take over Britain. However, he was ultimately thwarted by JoJo, who left Dio but a disembodied head after their bout of fighting. One year later, Dio was able to successfully take revenge on JoJo by stealing killing him and stealing his body, though he was trapped in a coffin lost to the sea. Nearly a century later in the 1980's, Dio Brando would return in Egypt as simply DIO, where he gained new powers to combat the Joestar bloodline once more. Note: The Dio being used here will be a composite of Phantom Blood and Stardust Crusaders, to use the maximum potential of both his vampiric and Stand abilities. Powers *'Vampire Physiology:' After donning the stone mask, Dio was transformed into an undead powerhouse through acupuncture. As a vampire, he gains various abilities to aid him in battle. **'Enhanced Physique:' As a vampire, Dio's strength, speed, and durability are drastically enhanced beyond any human level. **'Enhanced Senses: '''By putting his ear to the ground, Dio has shown to be capable of listening for someone's heartbeat and hearing an approaching car. **'Biological Immortality:' As he became a vampire at the age of 21, Dio has been locked into that physical age, immune to the effects of time and letting him live forever unless killed. **'Regeneration:' If Dio is somehow injured, he can rapidly heal his injuries in a very quick amount of time. He can completely heal from the likes of being shot multiple times, having his skull caved in, being impaled in the chest, and vertical bisecting. Dio can regenerate from any cut or slash in mere seconds, even healing faster than fire can burn him. However, he seems to be unable to regenerate new limbs, always having to reattach them manually and healing the cut itself, such as how he was unable to regrow his body after self decapitation. **'Vampirism:' As is classical for vampires, Dio drinks blood to sustain his existence. Drinking blood also accelerates Dio's regeneration, though he does not need blood to activate it. Unlike conventional vampires, he does not use his fangs to drink blood. Instead, tentacles exist inside of his fingertips, which he imaples into the opponent and sucks them dry. After the victim dies of blood loss, they are resurrected as a zombie, completely loyal to Dio. **'Vaporization Freezing:' To make close combat with him even deadlier, Dio can freeze any part of his body, allowing him to instantly transfer it through any object that touches him and freeze it solid. With this, Dio can completely freeze a large opponent in seconds, completely immobilizing his foe and leaving them brittle, able to be easily shattered with little force. **'Space Ripper Stingy Eyes:' Aside from being one of the greatest named abilities ever, Dio can can shoot pressurized fluids in his eye as a surprise attack that can pierce bodies and concrete with greater force than a bullet. **'Hypnosis:' Dio can hypnotize people to do his bidding with a mere glance, making them slaves until Sun-like energy knocks the sense back into them. **'Evil Implants:' As an alternative to hypnosis, DIO can form buds of flesh from the ends of his hair that dominate the minds of the victim, making them completely loyal slaves to DIO's will. **'Biological Fusion:' One of his odder abilities, Dio can forcibly fuse multiple organisms into one. He did this to build an army of animal-zombie hybrids, but can also do so to forcibly regenerate other's body parts onto himself, such as when he fused his own head onto JoJo's decapitated body. **'Possible Teleportation:' Though only used once and never explained in any detail, Dio has shown the ability to teleport in the anime. It is worth noting, however, that he wasn't shown teleporting in the manga. *'Stand: The World:' After his century long power nap, DIO gained a Stand, which is a guardian spirit of sorts that defend their users from harm. They are physical manifestations of the user's spiritual energy, and cannot be seen or attacked by anyone who can't normally observe or interact with similar spiritual beings. DIO's Stand is called The World, which offers its vampiric master a few very powerful abilities. **'Incredible Physique:' In a world full of powerful Stands, The World is one of the strongest. It has strength, speed, and durability far beyond even DIO himself. ***'Muda Barrage:' Its main offensive attack, The World rapidly punches its opponents while DIO cries "MUDA" (useless in Japanese) repeatedly. ***'Stand Leap:' DIO can partially manifest The World to kick a nearby surface, launching both itself and DIO in a direction as a great leap. When used strategically, he can even use multiple leaps to appear like he's flying. **'Masterful Precision:' The World is the same kind of Stand as Jotaro Kujo's Stand, Star Platinum. As such, it shares SP's incredible, surgeon-like precision in battle. **'Enhanced Senses:' As The World is the same kind of Stand as Star Platinum, it shares its enhanced eyesight, which can see a fly in a dim photo well enough to redraw it with incredible accuracy, enough to discern its species, as well as easily identify a person from a quarter mile away. **'Learning Ability:' All Stands start with the potential to grow their abilities and gain new ones, as it and the user can learn new ways to utilize their abilities effectively. As such, The World has the potential to adapt and evolve in combat, developing new techniques that make it even deadlier in battle. **'Time Stop:' His main Stand Ability, DIO can consciously use The World to freeze time completely. When it does so, the entire Universe pauses in its tracks, only allowing DIO and The World to move while everything else is completely immobile and unaware of its surroundings. Upon activation, the time stop is instantaneous, allowing no time for an opponent to react or defend themselves. Forces DIO or The World enact on an object temporarily move before also freezing in time, letting him blow objects to pieces and have their severed bits fly temporarily before freezing in midair or throw knives a few meters before they freeze right in front of their target. However, the force of a barrage from The World would ''not combine from all the individual blows to form one, massive impact, as the impact of each punch would have already spread its impact before time resumes. Gravity also seems to be paused for DIO, letting him essentially fly as long as time is frozen. DIO could initially only stop time for a moment, but it increased with training and eventually reached a limit of 11 seconds by the time of his death. However, the duration would've kept increasing had he not been killed, and it grows longer every time he stops time. *'Jonathan's Stand:' When DIO unlocked his Stand, Jonathan's body also gained an unnamed one of his own that DIO can access at will. It acts very similarly to Joseph Joestar's Hermit Purple, akin to how The World and Star Platinum are remarkably similar Stands. However, it should be mentioned that DIO never uses this Stand for combat, implying he might not have great control over it or just views it as useless compared to The World. **'Divination:' By smacking a camera, DIO can create images of a desired target at the moment the picture was taken in order to try and guess their whereabouts or possible planning. He can also use a crystal ball to show images from people's hearts. Like Hermit Purple, it may also possibly be capable of creating live messages or film of a place on television. **'Considerable Durability:' Like Hermit Purple, Jonathan's Stand may be durable enough to withstand blows from DIO himself. Equipment *'Knives: '''DIO carries an assortment of kitchen knives he can throw as projectiles. *'Road Roller: Oddly enough, DIO's most famous weapon is a giant road roller often used in construction. He doesn't ride it, however. Instead he picks it up, slams it onto his enemy, and punches it until it explodes. Close equivalents in real life vary between 12 and 27 tons, though some are speculated to be as much as 60 tons. Abilities *'''Clever Tactician: On top of his vampiric and Stand powers, Dio also possesses a cunning mind capable of adapting to differing strategies in a fight. From quickly developing his freezing technique to counter Hamon users to throwing knives at Joseph to avoid his Stand-Hamon protection, Dio is consistently capable of quickly analyzing his opponents, easily discovering the nature of their powers and ways to exploit them. *'Charismatic Leader:' Perhaps his most dangerous ability, Dio is a naturally charismatic leader who can easily earn the trust of others in mere minutes. After his revival in Egypt, he built an army of Stand users who worshipped him like a deity in just a few years with his sheer charm. Even notably arrogant people, such as the Stand Anubis, look up to DIO as their superior. *'Capable Martial Artist:' Even when he was 12, Dio had proven to be proficient with fighting in hand-to-hand. Combining boxing, street-fighting, and underhanded techniques, and he is no slouch in martial combat. Feats Strength *Throws a police corpse so hard it breaks other officers into pieces, one of which was a leg flown hard enough to break Speedwagon's arm. *Bends a metal spear with the hand it was impaling. *Easily holds himself in the air with one arm after piercing a stone wall with it. *Decapitates himself with a double karate chop. *Sends Jonathan and Zeppeli flying with one hand each. *Crushes a police officer's head with a love tap. *Breaks Zepelli's leg with a few fingers. *Consistently matched Jonathan in strength, who could break a metal collar that a zombie, who could lift and destroy an enormous boulder with one finger, couldn't scratch. *Space Ripper Stingy Eyes can easily pierce concrete. *Easily snaps off a stop sign to wield as a weapon. *Casually knocks Polnareff into a building. *Deflects an Emerald Splash powerful enough to break a building top. *Lifted a road roller and slammed it onto Jotaro before rapidly punching it until he overpowered Star Platinum. As explained above, the road roller could weigh up to 60 tons. *DIO's the World is capable of: **Donuting Kakyoin with one blow. **Launching Hierophant Green through street signs with a single blow. **Launching Jotaro Kujo through the top of a building with one kick. **Smashing through a chimney to hit Joseph with debris. **Matching and initially surpassing Star Platinum's own strength. As they are the same kind of Stand, The World also completely scales to all of Star Platinum's physical feats. For reference, SP can: ***Uppercut Hierophant Green through a cieling, blowing out half the building. ***Punch water into sewers hard enough to launch a manhole up and hit Rubber Soul 15 feet into the air. ***Make a hole large enough to hold 4 people with a single punch. ***Pull up a car with just a single cable. ***Break the top of a building, likely weighing several hundreds of tons, and throw it like a javelin. ***Shatter diamond hard teeth with a few punches. ***Crack Sheer Heart Attack, by tearing its jaw. Notably, SHA survived a full Ora barrage before this. Speed *Attacked a group of police officers faster than they could react. The average human resacted to visual stimuli in 0.25 seconds, so this must've happened in an even shorter timeframe. *Easily saw through Hamon-user Dire's afterimages. *Casually deflects Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash. *Comparable to a cheetah's speed, according to Speedwagon. *Can freeze Dire's entire body in seconds. *Space Ripper Stingy Eyes are functionally similar to pressurized water jets, which push liquids out at Mach 3 speeds. *Consistently comparable to Jonathan's speed, who can react to Dio's Space Ripper Stingy Eyes. *Reacts to Jotaro's Star Platinum and summons The World to interrupt his attack. *The World can: **Throw dozens of knives in a few seconds. **Move faster than Star Platinum, who can: ***Catch a bullet point-blank. ***Catch a bullet right as it enters Jotaro's body. ***Match the speed of a dual-wielding Silver Chariot possessed by the Stand Anubis, who makes SC move faster over time and can enhance the speed of a normal person enough to match base Silver Chariot. Notably, Silver Chariot can move fast enough to intercept a Stand made of light mid-movement on its own, albeit only with a planned trajectory. ***Move faster than light, according to its official Stone Ocean stat block. Durability *Heals perfectly fine from bullets, including ones to the head. *Heals faster than fire can burn him. *Survived being impaled by a statue and a burning mansion collapsing on top of him, though he was injured enough to require blood to fully recover. *Was able to survive as just a severed head without issue. *Heals from being mostly vertically split in half. *Survived being stabbed in the head by Silver Chariot. *Easily tanked Kakyoin's Emerald Splash. *Heals from a hole in his chest and severed leg with some blood. *Survives several blows from a bloodlusted Star Platinum. *Almost instantly regenerates repeated scratches to his head after drinking Joseph's blood. *After surviving a ship exploding as a severed head, survived 100 years in the ocean by stealing Jonathan's body. *Might scale to Straizo, another vampire, who was able to pull himself back together after being exploded by grenades. *The World: **Repeatedly trades blows with Star Platinum, surviving its diamond-busting strength. **Cannot be injured by non-Stands or a similar equivalent. **Scales to Star Platinum, who: ***Easily tanked being knocked back hard enough to break a fire hydrant. ***Consistently tanks blows from The World, who scales to SP's strength. ***Repeatedly blocked sword attacks from an enhanced Silver Chariot with its fists. ***Tanked an Emerald Splash and later blocked another one without sustaining damage. Skill *Was a capable boxer in his youth. *Graduated from his class as Valedictorian in law. *Developed vaporization freezing to counter Hamon very shortly after becoming a vampire. *Realizes Joseph fused his body with Hamon and counters it by attacking from a distance. Notably, Joseph was a notorious genius in his youth. *Noticed Jotaro twitch during his Time Stop and cautiously took time to assess the situation rather than attack recklessly. *Threw an assortment of knives during a time stop to test the limits of Jotaro's ability to move in stopped time. *Before accepting Jotaro's seemingly lifeless body as dead, shoots him with a gun, carefully listens for his breath, presses his ear to the ground to listen for a heartbeat, and only then uses a stop sign to try and decapitate Jotaro. *Used a road roller to waste Jotaro's few seconds of movement in time stop and try to ensure Jotaro's defeat. *Successfully gathered a following of dozens of Stand Users with his charisma. *Convinced the priest Enrico Pucci to love him as a god so much that Pucci tries to fulfill his plans decades after the his death. *Learned enough about the nature of Stands to devise a way to evolve them. When Pucci executed this method decades later, it worked. *The World scales to Star Platinum, who can: **Remove a finger from Joseph's prosthetic hand without him noticing. **Draw a picture of a fly from a dimly lit photo accurately enough to discern its species. **Remove one of DIO's flesh buds in a procedure which even master surgeons would fail. **Catch a bullet from the air at point blank range. **Catch another bullet after it enters Jotaro's body so precisely it looks like he was just shot. **Manually stop and restart Jotaro's heart. Weaknesses *'Vampiric Weaknesses:' As a vampire, Dio has a few weaknesses due to their physiology. **'Sunlight:' Dio's status as a vampire leaves him with a fatal vulnerability to the Sun. Just a moment of exposure to sunlight disintegrates any part of the vampire's body exposed to it. This also applies to abilities that harness the power of sunlight to attack, such as Hamon. **'Limitations to Regeneration:' While Dio can quickly heal from almost any injury, he is not entirely immortal. Notably, Dio cannot regrow his limbs, and must reattach them if they are severed. This is why his severed head, though it could live on its own, had to steal Jonathan's body to recover. Dio's body also goes limp without a head to control it, effectively leaving it to die. This means Dio can essentially be killed by destroying his head. *'Limitations to The World:' As a Stand, The World comes with several shortcomings as a price to its awesome power. **'Damage Link:' Like most Stands in JoJo, The World shares DIO's physical condition. Any damage inflicted onto one also appears on the other, and if one dies, they both do. It is also worth mentioning DIO wasn't willing to touch Joseph with The World when he was protected by Hamon, implying his Stand shares his vampiric weakness to sunlight. **'Range Limitations:' As a Stand, The World can only travel so far from DIO before it starts rapidly losing power. Specifically, The World's range is about 10 meters. **'Limitations to Time Stop:' While stopping time is an impressive power, DIO cannot keep it stopped forever. Also, as The World is the same kind of Stand as Star Platinum in every regard, there is a possibility The World shares Star Platinum's need for a cooldown between time stops. If it does, however, The World's cooldown would be significantly shorter, able to spam the time stop much more than Star Platinum. *'God Complex:' It's no secret that Dio is arrogant. His peerless ambition has trampled many into the ground. Despite his arrogance, however, Dio has proven to be surprisingly cautious and analytical against his opponents. Still, he thoroughly believes he is on top, and no one could match him. Thus, Dio has a history of briefly losing his composure when he is surprised by a factor which could actually threaten him. A good opponent could take advantage of this to take the initiative against him. Alucard Vlad III Dracula was born in 1431 to the Wallachian royal family as prince. As a young boy, he was traded to an Ottoman sultan as part of a peace offering. During his captivity, he was subject to sexual abuse which cemented his enmity for the Ottomans. Upon his crowning as Wallachian king, Vlad declared war on his former captors. The ensuing bloodbath was so brutal Vlad earned the titlle of Impaler, although his forces were eventually defeated. In the face of execution by beheading, Vlad desperately drank blood, an act which sacrifices his humanity and transformed the fallen king into a vampire. Count Dracula would remain free for centuries, until he was ultimately defeated in 1897 by the legendary Abraham Van Helsing, who enslaved the vampire to his bloodline. Later generations would call upon Dracula, now going by Alucard, to vanquish other vampires in Hellsing's name. In 1944, Arthur Hellsing awoke Alucard to combat the Nazi's Millennium organization before being sealed away once more. More recently, he was awakened in 1989 by Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, current head of the Hellsing Organization, and the two would work to fight off the upcoming threat of Millennium's army of Nazi vampires. Note: The Alucard used here will focus on his abilities before absorbing the Nazi cat-boy Schrödinger and murdering all of his other familiars, as Alucard's abilities at this time are very loosely defined and he only appeared for one scene during the epilogue of Hellsing, making him more of a future version rather than the primary incarnation. Powers *'Vampire Physiology:' After drinking blood from the battlefield, Alucard became a vampire. As a vampire, Alucard possesses many abilities. **'Enhanced Physique:' After transforming into a mighty undead creature, Alucard gained strength, speed, and durability far beyond average humans. **'Enhanced Senses:' Alucard seems to have supernatural senses to some extent, possessing eyes that can accurately pinpoint a target a kilometer away, and a "third eye" which can pierce through illusions. **'Biological Immortality:' After becoming a vampire in the 1400s, Alucard hasn't physically aged a day in 500 years, and could live forever unless he is somehow killed. **'Regeneration:' Alucard is infamously difficult to kill due to his ability to rapidly heal from injuries. He can easily recover from heavy gunfire, repeated impalement followed by decapitation from holy bayonets, an RPG blast reducing him to this with no ill effect. Even severed limbs and direct shots to the head heal without issue. **'Vampirism:' As a vampire, Alucard obviously feeds off blood for sustenance. Although he normally feeds via his fangs through the victim's neck, as classic vampires do, he can absorb blood with any physical contact to his body or clothes. Along with providing sustenance, drinking someone dry gives Alucard access to their soul, memories, and special abilities. **'Shapeshifting:' At will, Alucard can alter his form however he chooses. Most often, he will shapeshit into an amorphous black blob filled with creepy eyeballs, but he can also morph into a swarm of bats, a mass of centipedes, and perhaps most dangerous of all, jail bait. **'Telekinesis:' Though seldom used directly in combat, Alucard seems to possess the ability to move objects with his mind, especially blood. He can easily drag the spilled blood of over 3 million corpses across London, lock a door to prevents guards from escaping, spell out a message in his own blood,impale dozens of people on spears, and sail a giant warship back to London. **'Telepathy:' Alucard possesses some extent of psychic abilities, as he can communicate with others telepathically. ***'Love Beam:' With a mere glance, Al can hypnotize people to make them do his bidding without question. **'Intangibility:' Although he only ever used it once and not during combat, Alucard can walk through walls like open air. **'Possible Weather Control:' Though never clearly explained in Hellsing, Al has shown the ability to create a massive bank of mist surrounding the boat he was sailing to London. Equipment *'Casull:' Alucard's first handgun, the Hellsing ARMS .454 Casull Auto is a silver, 10 in, 13 lbs. hand cannon which fires 13 mm steel rounds with silver cores melted from a cross at Manchester Cathedral for maximum vampire slaying capabilities. Just a single shot can tear through Al's undead foes with ease. He also never seems to need to reload, even though the gun is claimed to house 7 bullets. Its bullets also seem to bounce off surfaces to make them harder to avoid. *'Jackal:' When Casull isn't enough to get the job done, Alucard also wields the Hellsing ARMS 13 mm Auto Anti-Freak Combat Pistol, Jackal. This 15 in, 35 lbs. black behemoth houses 13 mm armor piercing rounds made of blessed silver. A single shot can blast the leg off a vampire who was base Alucard's virtual equal. Another shot could almost sever Alexander Anderson's arm, and hinder his regenerative properties. *'Claymore:' When Alucard unleashes his true form as Vlad the Impaler in Level 0, he summons a claymore to his hand for melee combat. *'Tommy Gun:' Although rendered obsolete by his later firearms, Alucard did once carry a Thompson sub-machine gun. Alternate Forms *'Release States:' Under normal conditions, Alucard's power is restricted to a base level thanks to the Cromwell Invocations. When a truly challenging opponent comes Al's way, however, he can release states of power descending in level, of which there are at least 3, to drastically increase his capabilities on the battlefield. Although not every Release State is shown in Hellsing, there are 2 levels worth mentioning. **'Level 1:' If an opponent proves too powerful for Alucard to handle in his base state, Alucard will relase all of his Release States down to Level 1. In this form, he is far more powerful than his base, and gains some new abilities. ***'Further Enhanced Physique:' In Level 1, Alucard seems to be faster and stronger than he normally is. ***'Familiars:' Whenever Alucard completely drains the blood of his victims, he gains the ability physically manifest them as soldiers to aid him in battle. They seem to spawn from his shadow amorphous eyeball mass to do battle. In Level 1, it seems he can only partially summon their forms, as they remain connected to Alucard's own body when fighting in this state. ****'Hound of Baskerville:' With Level 1, Al most often summons his favorite and perhaps most powerful familiar, the Hound of Baskerville. This massive, multi-eyed hellhound spawns from Alucard's body to chomp down on their enemies. Notably, Alucard can summon his hand through the mouth of Baskerville to shoot from afar or multiple angles. Baskerville is also strong enough to effortlessly bite and devour a vampire shown to be base Alucard's equal. ***'Enhanced Shapeshifting:' Although Alucard can shapeshift without releasing to Level 1, his amorphous, multi-handed shadowy mass form only seems to appear once Level 1 is released, outside of quickly appearing during regeneration. He can also create clones of himself with shapeshifting to attack from multiple directions and trick opponents. **'Level 0:' When even Level 1 is insufficient to smite Alucard's foes, he can release his final state to unleash his full power at Level 0. Obviously, this makes him even more powerful than before. ***'Vlad the Impaler Form:' When unleashing his full power, Al can shift into his original form as Wallachian king Vlad the Impaler, complete with mustache and badass claymore. ***'Enhanced Familiar Summoning:' In Level 0, Alucard can unleash all of his familiars at once, which number up to 3,424,857 after drinking London. Among these numbers include 1,000 Nazi vampires, 3,000 Crusaders of the Vatican, special Vampire slayers from the Iscariot Organization, countless innocent lives from London, an army of Janissaries, his own Wallachian knights, and their steeds. On top of all these, Alucard also absorbed two notable Nazi vampires: ****'Tubalcain Alhambra:' A vampire with a special deck of cards which he can throw with enough force to easily slice through most substances, including Seras' uranium-tipped anti-tank rounds. ****'Rip Van Winkle:' A First Lieutenant of the Millennium Organization who wields a musket that fires rounds which track their targets and hit multiple times and move fast enough to circle around a tag a jet diving at Mach 3.2 several times. ***'Blue Fire Manipulation:' With his claymore, Al can seemingly produce a blue flame which burns away Anderson's holy papers. Abilities *'Clever Tactician:' With over 500 years of experience and his years spent waging war as Vlad the Impaler, Alucard has a fairly keen eye in battle. On the battlefield, he was able to push back and deliver devastating blows against the significantly larger Ottoman Empire, and he's been able to outwit and fake-out a few foes in his past. *'Expert Marksman:' Alucard is an excellent shot with his firearms. He is able to unload dozens of rounds into hoards of enemy ghouls without missing a single shot, accurately hit a target from a kilometer away, and rapidly shoot Anderson's bayonets out of the air. *'Proficient Swordsman:' As a former king and an extensive battlefield experience under his belt, Al is very likely trained in melee combat. During his final battle with Anderson, a masterful blade wielder, Alucard is more than capable of matching him blow-for-blow. Feats Strength *Constantly and casually wields Casull and Jackal, 13 and 35 lbs. respectively, which are often considered too unwieldy for human use. *Very easily punches through other vampires with his bare hands. *Injures Anderson, who is bulletproof, with his punches. *Rips apart armored policemen. *Can impale special forces officers on flagpoles. *Moves enough water to push a warship to London with telekinesis. *Drags the blood of 3,424,857 corpses across London with telekinesis. The average adult human holds up to 1.5 gallons of blood in their body, which makes up about 10% of their total body mass. With an average body weight of 137 lbs., this means an average of 13.7 lbs. of blood per body, or a total esimate of 46,920,540.9 lbs. or 23,460.27 tons of blood being moved with Alucard's mind. *Casull can: **Easily tear through armored police officers. **Oneshot a bunch of ghouls. **Pierce Anderson without issue, forcing him to regenerate. **Kill a Baskerville-Luke Valentine puppet with a single shot. *Jackal can: **Tear a hole in Anderson's arm large enough to nearly sever it after Casull's rounds proved useless. **Blast off Luke Valentine's leg in one shot. Notably, Luke was designed to surpass him, and kept up with his base form as a virtual equal. *In Level 1: **Breaks Tubalcain's leg with a kick. **Tears apart a boat crew of Nazi vampires. **Easily dismembers a group of men with his bare hands. **Shreds through Tubalcain's card and then his arm. **Break Rip Van Winkle's bullet with his teeth. *In Level 0: **Tears out the heart of nail-enhanced Anderson, who could tank a shot from Jackal without injury. *Familiars: **Baskerville: ***Easily devours Luke Valentine, who is his base Alucard's virtual equal. ***Easily digs through concrete as a corpse. **Tubalcain: ***Cuts an uranium-tipped anti-tank round with his card. ***Slices through Nazi vampires with cards. ***Severs limbs and blasts holes into people with cards. **Rip Van Winkle: ***Easily pierces through a figher jet repeatedly with musket. ***Shoots down several missiles and jets with one shot. *Very likely scales to Seras, his fledgling vampire, who: **Tears apart Nazi vampires with ease. **Bust a grown man's nose and send him launching with mere flicks. **Easily rips through the steel hull of a war blimp. **Lifts Zorin, a large muscular Nazi vampire, with one hand before grinding her face off on the wall. **Lifts and throws this massive bomb. **Punches the Captain's hand so hard both of their hands explode. **Sends Zorin flying with a single blow and then bites her fingers off. *Fights evenly with Anderson several times, who can: **Consistently cleaves vampires apart. **Throws bayonet hard enough to pierce glass which survived a drop from the sky without damage. Speed * Durability * Skill * Weaknesses Summary Dio Brando Advantages * Equal * Disadvantages * Alucard Advantages * Equal * Disadvantages * Conclusion ]] ~Best wishes, Time~ (talk) Special Thanks This blog wouldn't be possible without some of the resources available online, so I want to give special credit to: *LSwan's blog on this matchup *Dio respect thread *Dio Phantom Blood respect thread *Jotaro respect thread *Alucard respect thread *Seras respect thread *Anderson respect thread Category:Blog posts